The Angel's
by xKimieee
Summary: [NEW CHAPTER]4 girls with secret identities goes to high school the 4 meet there rival band 4 boys but what they have to deal with eachother in High school!The gang goes through all kinds of stuff! R&R plz!Pairings SXS NXH IXS TXN
1. The Angel's

**The Angel's**

**Our Secret Identities**

**Sakura's POV**

"Forgotten Angel's you're up in 10!"it was our manager's Tsunade and Anko. Me and my friend's Ino TenTen and Hinata were heading for the stage getting ready to sing our song's. Man was it tiring we were going to attend some Acadamey for the first time ever all of us were excited wait did I say **all of us**?More like just Ino!Well now back to what I was saying we have to wear disguises since people would reconize us and all get chased down that's why we wear hair spray.This is what we were wearing.

**Normal POV**

Sakura:Blue cargo capris(A/N:Is that how you sell it?Oh well on with the story!),white tank top and white short sleeve sweater. White AF1's high top,midnight blue hair spray and violet contacts.Diamond necklace with a cherry blossom pendent.Clear lip gloss, blue eye shadow, light pink blush.

Ino:Black mini skirt,blue tank top, black flipflop's. She had dangling earring's on a silver necklace with star's attached and a blue hat on with the word's Forgotten Angel's. She had bright pink lip gloss on a red blush blue eye shadow.

TenTen:Black capris, red T-shirt, black AF1's high top. Blue contacts, she kept her hair clor knowing alot of people have brown hair. She let her hair down and wore an identical hat like Ino's but red.She only wore clear lip gloss.

Hinata:Magenta skirt about 4 inches above her knee's, red flip flop's, black hair spray and red contact's over her clear pearl eye's and diamond stud's.She wore pink lip gloss light pink blush and light red eye shadow.

The girl's were getting set up Sakura known as _**Midnight Angel **_in the band she was lead singer and guitarist.Ino known as _**Dreaming Angel **_was on the bass. TenTen known as _**Fiery Angel **_played drum's and Hinata known as _**Quiet Angel **_played the piano.

"Okay Angel's you're up!"Shizune their assistant yelled.

"Alright girl's let's get this show on!"yelled Midnight Angel.They stepped on the stage and got into position's.The curtain opened to reveal hundred's of fan's.

"Hey how are you guy's tonight?!"Screaming uproared in the audience.Little did the girl's know their rival band was there too.

**Rival Band Chidori POV** **10 minutes before**

"This is so troublesome why are we even here?"the annoyed boy with a pony tail spiked up which looked like a pineapple whined.He wore baggy jean's and a black long sleeve shirt.

"Hn."was all he got.

"Well Teme here said we should watch our rival's play."A blond boy with bright blue eye's said he wore orange oant's and a black shirt with a swirl on it."Right Teme?"he turned to the boy named _Teme._

"Hn" was his reply he had dark blue hir that spiked up in the back and onyx colored eye's, he wore jean's and a white shirt with the Uchiha Symbol.There were 4 boy's in the band just like the girls. The pineapple haired boy was Nara Shikamaru the lazy-ass shinobi but smart. The blond was a hyper nosy shinobi wo loves ramen Uzumaki Naruto. The Teme was the cold one with the hair like a chicken's butt, but a wise shinobi Uchiha Sasuke.The last boy had long brown hair that was tied at the end to keep from his face, his eye's looked alot like Hinata's Hyuuga Neji.

**Back To The Girl's**

They started plaing and it was there 1st song.

Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge

Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak

Sakura sae kaze no naka de yurete

Yagate hana wo sakasu yo

Furidashita nastsu no ame ga

Namida no yoko wo totta su-tto

Omoide to DABUru eizou

Aki no DOROMA saihousou

Doushite onaji you na PANCHI

Nando mo kurachaun da

Soredemo mata tatakaun darou

Sore ga inochi no fushigi

Koi wo shite subete sasage

Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak

Sakura sae toki no naka de yurete

Yagate hana wo sakasu yo

Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de

Kutsu ga suriheratte ku

Motto kata no chikara nuite

Kako wa dokoka ni shimatte oke

Koko kara sou tookunai darou

Mita koto mo nai keshiki

Tomaranai mune no itami koete

Motto kimi ni chikazukitai yo

Hitomawari shite wa modori

Aoi sora wo zutto tesaguri

Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge

Chikau koto wa kyou ga saishou no Good day

Sakura made kaze no naka de yurete

Sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo

Suki de suki de doushiyou mo nai

Sore to kore to wa kankei nai...

Sakura ended the song beautifully, and the audience went wiled.

"Damn they're awesome!"Naruto practically yelled that almost Forgotten Angel's could hear.

"Shut up dobe!"Sasuke replied punching him in the head, and Naruto cried anime tear's they sweat dropped.

"Well Naru is actually right they are good!"Neji said(A/N:He's OOc in this fic!)

"Well here's our next song!"Dreaming Angel said.

kurai yoru no yami no kaze no naka de

shizuka ni sotto me o samasu toki

douka saisho ni utsuru sono sekai ga

mimi ni fureru sono koe ga

kyou mo ano hito de aru you ni

soko kara subete ga umarete

dare mo ga kurushimanai de sumu you ni

ano HITO to no machi ga suki

ano HITO to no ame ga suki

ano HITO to no oto ga suki

I love the town that he is at

I love the rain that he is in

I love the sound that he is with

I hear you everywhere

tsumetai asa hanareteitta toshite mo

sora wa nan no ichibu nandaro

kitto chiisana hanabira mitai ni

wazuka de kasuka de

ki ni mo tomenai you na

ooki na sora ga sono ue o iku

hateshinai yozora

anna fuu ni naretara

chikaku ni iraretara

subete o wake atte iketara ii no ni

ano HITO to no sora ga suki

ano HITO to no uta ga suki

ano HITO to no oto ga suki

I hear you everywhere

kikoeteru yo

mou aenai to wakatte mo

I hear you everywhere

ano HITO to no sora ga suki

ano HITO to no uta ga suki

ano HITO to no oto ga suki

I hear you everywhere

kikoeteiru yo

mou aenai to wakatte mo

"We'll be taking a break right now!"Fiery Angel yelled into the microphone.The curtain's closed in front of them.

"Wow that was fun!Did you guy's see those 4 guy's in the front row they were hott!"Ino squeled.

"One of them look familiar---oh I remember one of them is your cousin right Hinata?"Sakura asked her shy friend.

"A-ah h-h-hai the one w-with t-t-the l-low pony t-tail."Hinata stuttered.All the ANgel's went -oh-

Sakura changed clothes blue mini skirt white tank top blue flipflops star earrings,and a necklace with a star pendent same makeup.

Ino Green mini skirt yellow shirt and yellow flipflop's. Green hoop earring's, and a bracelete green eye shadow pink lip gloss red blush.

TenTen Red mini skirt pink tank top and red short sleeve sweater.Pink flip flop's and earring's that had small fake kunai's.

Hinata Dark blue mini skirt, white shirt, blue flip flop's and blue barettes with diamond's dangling.

"Here's our hit song WAKE UP ANGEL!"Midnight Angel said.

ryouri heta kuso demo konbini de kacchaeba ii shii

heya kitanakutemo itsumo ato mawashi

saihou dekinakutemo kore to itte komaranai shii

UFO mietemo maa ki ni shinaishi (shinai x2)

keisan shitemo keiken shinakya

zenbu wakaranai (ai?mai?misu?yuu)

aisuru koto to aisareru koto negaimashite ha mugen nari

I wish "Hello, Wake up Angel"

mune no naka no tenshi yo mezamete!

I wish "Hello, I say 'I love U'"

daisuki yo zutto!

I wish "Hello! Merci chao I love you!"

sukoshi furimuite ne!

jitensha de koneko yokete kuruma ni atechau shii

maigo tasukete maigo ni natterushi

oyogenai no ni kodomo tasukete oborechatteru shii

demo sore ga anata no "ii to ko" dashi (dashii?! x2)

shinpai shitemo shiipai shinakya

kitto kawarenai (ai?mai?misu?yuu)

waraeru koto mo nakechau koto mo

nagaimashite ha mugen nari

I wish "Hello, Wake up Angel"

kimi no naka no tenshi yo kidzuite!

I wish "Hello, I say 'I need U'"

daisuki yo zutto!

I wish "Hello, Wake up Angel"

mune no naka no tenshi yo mezamete!

I wish "Hello, I say 'I love U'"

daisuki yo zutto!

I wish "Hello! Bonjour niihau I miss you!"

sukoshi furimuite ne!

"I hope you guy's had a great time tonight!"Midnight Angel yelled and fan boy's started yelling thing's like

"WE LOVE MIDNIGHT ANGEL!"

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?!"and alot more.

"W-we hope to s-see you next time!"Quiet Angel said.They went backstage and packed up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N:Let's just skip to the part where they go home.)

"Ahhh home sweet home!"TenTen yelled happily.

"Yup man I need to get the spray off it's ruining my pink hair!"Sakura yelled.

"Oh me too I'll get the water!"Ino said.

"No I-Ino-chan don't----**SPLASH** that was all Hinata could say.

"INO YOU PIG I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"Sakura fumed and chased Ino.

"Whoop's?"Ino chuckled nervously looking at the girl dripping wet."At least your hair is back to pink."

"YOU PIG!"the chase start's.

"Y-you g-guy's w-we h-h-have to go to the m-mall tomorrow and m-meet my cousin online for school c-clothes so let's go t-to sleep early."Hinata said shyly.

"You're right Hinata!Oh and you don't have to stutter when you're talking with us!"Sakura said smiling.The girl's seperated to their room's and took a shower and jumped into bed since it was already 11.

**PROFILES**

Name:HAruno Sakura

Height:"5"'3'

Hair:Pink

Eye's:Green

Grade:10

Age:15

Rank Ninja: Chunnin

Live's with her band

Parent's died in car crash

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name:Yamanaka Ino

Height:"5"'4'

Hair:Blond

Grade:10

Age:15

Rank Ninja:Chunnin

Live's with her band

Parent's live in Tokyo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name:TenTen

Height:"5"'4'

Hair:Brown

Eye's:Brown

Grade:10

Age:16

Rank Ninja:Chunnin

Live's with her band like the other 2 and their manager's Tsunade Anko and Shizune

Never knew her parent's and doesn't have a surname.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name:Hyuuga Hinata

Height:"5"'2'

Hair:Dark Blue

Eye's:White Pearl

Grade:10

Age:15

Rank Ninja:Chunnin

Live's with her band and occasionaly goes home to her cousin's mansion

Parent's passed away

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chidori Mansion**

"They were good!"Naruto kept saying.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guy'swe're going to meet my cousin at the mall and online."Neji said.

"Oh cool!"Naruto yelled.

"Troublesome."

"Hn."They took a shower like the girl's and went to bed.

"GOODNIGHT GUY"S!!!"Naruto yelled through the hall.

"SHUT UP!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So the first song if you want the song titles the first one was Sakura Drops by Utada Hikaru second was I hear you everywhere by Rie Tanaka third was Wake Up Angel I hope you guys liked the story!!!R&R PLZ!!!


	2. Meeting The Angel's

**The Angel's**

**Angel's meet the Demon Boy's**

**The Next Day**

"S-sakura-chan w-wake up."

"Mmmmmm 5 more minutes!"

"N-no S-sakura it's a-a-already 10."Hinata shook Sakura and no luck.

"Let me handle this Hinata."Smiled TenTen.She took a bucket of water and poured it on Sakura.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Finally Saku-chan you're awake!"

"W-we h-have to get online to t-talk to my cousin a-and his friend's."Hinata stuttered.

"Like we said Hinata don't stutter around us!"Ino said.

"Umm Hai!"Sakura brused her teeth and the girl's ate there breakfast with Tsunade Anko and Shizune.

"So what are you girl's doing today?"Tsunade asked.

"Mall."Sakura said plainly.

"Well remember to be back around 6 to pack and we'll leave to Konoha Acadamey at around 8 okay!?"Anko yelled.

"Hai!"was the girl's reply.This was the girl's first time to go to school since they were home schooled, their manager's and assistant were going to teac hat the Acadamey.Konoha Acadamey was an all boy's boarding school and they now decided to let girl's in this year.

"Okay let's go online now."Hinata said not stuttering.

"Wow Hinata you didn't stutter!"TenTen said.They all got out there laptop's and signed on MSN the boy's were already on.

_CherryBlossom has signed on_

_TotalShopper has signed on_

_ByakagunGirl has signed on_

_WeaponsMistress has signed on_

They all joined the chatroom Neji invited

_ByakagunGirl Hi Neji-nii-san_

_ByakagunBoy Hi Hinata_

_CherryBlossom Hey Neji remember me?!_

_ByakagunBoy Yeah I do your the hyper one!lol hey Cherry!_

_TotalShopper Hey!_

_ByakagunBoy Hey shopper!Ready to shop today?_

_TotalShopper Duh!_

_ByakagunBoy Oh hey WeaponsMistress!Let me invite my friend's_

_FlameSoul Hn_

_RamenLover Hi Girl's!_

_TooTroublesome Troublesome_

_CherryBlossom What does hn mean?_

_FlameSoul Hn_

_CherryBlossom ARGGH_

On the other side Sasuke smirked.

_this is fun_

_**I wonder if she's cute?**_

_who are you?_

_**I'm you inner self**_

_Well go away I bet she'll just be another fan girl_

_**Maybe We'll see We'll see-------**_

**Back to the computer**

_ByakagunGirl You guys ready to go to the mallyet?_

_RamenLover Yeah!Let'sGo!!_

_ByakagunBoy Yeah we'll meet guy's at the entrance of Leaf Mall kay?_

_TotalShopper Okay!_

_TooTroublesome How Troublesome_

_CherryBlossom See ya there!Later!_

_FlameSoul Hn whatever_

_CherryBlossom Hn_

_FlameSoul That's my line!_

_CherryBlossom Hn_

_WeaponsMistress lol nice one Cherry!Later!_

_CherryBlossom has signed off_

_TotalShopper has signed off_

_ByakagunGirl has signed off_

_WeaponsMistress has signed off_

The girl's put away their laptop's and went to change out of there pj's. This is what they wore

Sakura: Teal mini skirt, white tanktop with a cherry blossom design, white high top Af!'s.Dangling diamond earring's, white chocker with a cherry blossom dangling.Clear lip gloss and light pink blush. Lastly a hat with Konoha leaf symbol.

Ino:Black mini skirt, purple shirt, purple flip flop's. Diamond earrings with a matching necklace and bracelete.Pink lip gloss, purple eye shadow and red blush.

Hinata: Blue capris, white T-shirt, white flip flop's. Blue earrings, black chocker with a heart dangling.No make up on.

TenTen: Green T-shirt, jeans, green puma's.Green chocker with a kunai dangling, diamond earrings with hearts at the end, and a black hat like Sakura's.Clear lip gloss and Pink Blush and her hair was in 2 neat buns.

The girl's got into Sakura's white Ferrari cnvertible that had pink cherry blossoms painted on.Hinata was the first to notice Neji and his friend's laughing at the entrance, and told Sakura to drive up to them.

"Hey look at that car!Hinata's there!"the Hyuuga pointed.Sakura droveup to them and stop for the girl's to get out.

"I'll go park the car first."she said.

"Nice car!"Naruto yelled.

"Thanks!"She yelled back as she drove to look for a place to park.She parked her car nearby and went to join her friends.

"Okay so this is TooTroublesome, Nara Shikamaru."Neji pointed to the boy."Troublesome."he sighed.

"RamenLover is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hi!!!"

"And FlameSoul is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn."

_**Wow Sasuke's Hott!!!!**_

_Who the hell are you?!_

_**Your inner self DUH!**_

_well shut up I can tell he's annoying from online all he says is hn!_

_**Well who know's let's just watch-----**_

_whatever_

"Sakura!"Ino yelled into her ear.

"WTF?!"

"Hinata was calling you for like 10 minutes!"

"Oh sorry!"she blushed a light pink scartching the back of her head and stuck her tounge out.

_**DAMN THAT"S SEXY MAN!!!!**_

_why are you back here?_

_**Well it's true!**_

_hn whatever_

_**Lighten up hey she's talking to you!**_

_yeah whatever_

"Hello anyone in here?"Sakura said knocking on Sasuke's head.He gained his focus and said

"Hn."She pouted and that made Sasuke blush since she looked cute.

"Is that all you can say?!"he was getting her pissed off.

"No."

"C'mon guy's let's start shopping already!!"Ino said screaming in her friend's faces.The girl's were just following where Ino lead them since she's an obsessed shopper.At everything she saw she went _**OMG so cute!!**_

"Hey I found a store guy's!!They went in to find all kind's of clothes Ino was going crazy she picked up anything that looked cute to her.Sasuke wasn't really interested untill he turned to a pink head he thought_ she's so----cute._

_**Told ya so but I'd rather go with Sexy!!!**_

_go away_

_**Hey hey hey look she's looking at you!**_

"Sasu-kun why don't you look for some clothes?"she asked.

"Huh?Oh I don't know----Saku-chan."he replied.

"Oh really then----I'll help you!!"she smiled at him, and he blushed a slight blush but barley can be seen.After about 8 stores the girls had about 8 bag's ful of clotes, and the boy's had about 4.

"Ne ne my birthday is coming up!!And Last year my theme was the 80's Neji was there too!So this year's theme is Sexy!!Can you guy's come?!"Ino said.

"When is it?"Naruto asked.

"About in 2 week's, then it's Saku-chan's birthday!"

"So pinky will you invite me?"Sasuke said smirking.

'Hahaha we'll just see!Sasu-kun!"

"Hey what school are you girl's going to?"Shikamaru said plainly then looked up in the sky.

"Umm Konoha Acadamey."TenTen said in a bored voice.The boy's eye's shot wide and said

"That's our school!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:End of chapter 2 anyways R&R plaz hope you liek the story so far!!


	3. Clubbin

**The Angel's**

**Konoha Acadamey**

"Man I can't believe we will be going to the same school as them!"Sakura said messing up her hair.

"Sakura-chan it's okay."Hinata said with a smile.

"Well at least I have you guy's."The girl's were packing there thing's getting ready to leave the clock read 7:40.Ino was complaining on what kind of make-up to bring or what if I don't have enough, typical Ino.About 20 minutes later we all got ready to leave at least I heard that on weekends we can go out campus, Ino would love doing that every weekend. Tsunade-sama Anko-san and Shizune-san are going to start teaching there too at least those are the only 3 that know our true self, but I wonder about Chidori since they don't really been out public dressed as Kyo(Sasuke) Akira(Naruto) Jin(Neji) Hikaru(SHikamaru).

"We're here!"Tsunade said stopping the car.

"Wow it only took a couple of hour's to get here."Ino said.

"More like 3!"TenTen said more like yelled.We got here around 10 and we were going to be escorted around the capus by some student's school start's in 2 day's I wonder who'd escort us at least if it's not Sasuke then that's good.

"Hey Sakura guess who'sthe group that give us the escort?!'Ino said happily.

"Ummm tell me?"

"Well----it's Neji and his 3 friend's!"she said happily.At that said Sakura's jaw dropped and there couldbe a clank heard.

"No way in hell--"she said wide-eyed as the boy's were coming to the group of girl's.

"We meet again---pinky."Sasuke smirked.

"So do we have this pleasure of escorting you today?"Neji said in a gentlemen's voice and bowed.

"Ummm how 'bout tommorow it's already night and it's freaky out here."Hinata said.

"So troublesome."The group seperated into their dorm's well except for Sakura's "posse".

"Okay so you girl's follow me and I will show you your Dorm's!"a lady with black hair and crimson red eye's instructed.

"Oh and my name is Yuuhi Kurenai(A/N I dono her surname but people tell me it's that o well)."she said and we followed her.The girl's stopped at a dorm and were lead inside.

"Okay I will tell you your dorm number's and roommate so listen."

"Room#82 Kara Yuni and Syo Katara."

"Room#101 Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino

"Room#103 TenTen and Hyuuga Hinata."the girl's screamed in joy.The list went on.

"Wow I can't believe we'll be near eachother!"Ino squeled.

"Your scheduel's will be in your room now go and unpack."The girl's got to their roo's took a shower and jumped into bed they couldn't wait till the next day---excet for Sakura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEE--- SMASH!**

"That'll make you shut up!"Sakura yelled to no one in particular but made Ino wake up in the process.

_**What's up with the attitude?**_

_why are you back?_

_**Well tell me what's with the attitude?**_

_ARGGH Sasuke is gonna have to escort us!I mean the other's are ok but HIM!_

_**Aww you like him!!**_

_What!!!!!!!!!???????WHO SAID THAT!!!!!!!!!???????_

_**It's obvious!**_

_Whatever just go away!_

_**Hmph you'll see soon enough---**_

What could she be thinking I don't like Uchiha!she thought to herself.

"Hey Sakura c'mon it's already 9:30 we have to meet the boy's."

"Yeah whatever I'll be down in the lounge in 20!"She yelled out as she ran into the bathroom.She took a shower for about 10 minuted and brushed her teeth she got some clothes out and quickly ran down to the lounge not like she wanted to be there.THis is what the girl's and boy's wore.

Sakura-Sweat short's blue shirt that said Angel(A/N wink wink)and some blue flip flop's.She didn't wear any make-up since she was half tomboy.

TenTen-Red short's white T-shirt that went to her elbow's she tied the back of her shirt making it not go down over her short's.Black Flip flop's no make-up.

Hinata-Bright blue Jean's green T-shirt that said dream white flip flop's clear lip gloss a light pink blush

Ino-Yellow tank top white cargo capris hoop earrings chocker pink lip gloss yellow eye shadow red blush

Sasuke:White T-shirt kind of see through baggy jean's and a dog tag that said Sasuke on it and some black shoe's

Naruto:Black jean's orange shirt that had the word Ramen all over it he wore white puma's

Neji:Black shirt cargo tan shorts white sneaker's

Shikamaru:Blue sleeveless shirt dark jean's blue shoes

"Hey guy's sup!"TenTen said waving her hand.

"Sup!"

"Hn"

"Troublesome hi."

"Hn"(Neji)

"Wow grumpy are we."said Sakura looking at everyone except Naruto.

"Whatever hn."Sasuke said smirking as he saw Sakura was getting pissed off,which made him smirk again.

"So who want's to go to the club?!"Naruto asked---well scream.

"It's bright out it wouldn't be fun."Hinata said not shy at all.Everyone eyed her especially the girl's and Neji.

"Wow Hinata you said that as if you wereexcited to go clubbing!"Naruto said getting close to her face which made faint.

"Oi Hi-Hinata!!"Naruto said shaking her to wake up,which was really hard everyone sweat dropped.

"So who's up for clubbing!"Ino said but before anyone could say anything she dragged the girl's to Sakura's car.

"What about the escort?"Neji yelled back.

"We'll go later!"

"Well we can't do anything now they don't even know the way so we gotta go too before they get lost and we'll get in trouble!"Naruto said.(A/N:The girl's took Hinata with them.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Moon Club**

"Whoo even if it's shining outside the club is so dark!"Io said jumping up and down waiting for te boy's, the girl's arrived here with the boy's but the guy's couldn't find a spot to park since Sakura took their's.

"So anyway's here they come!So I'll be on the dance floor if you need me!"Sakura said running in on the dance floor.All the girl's knew that Sakura loved to dance she knew all kind's of dance.

"Hey girl's where's Saku-chan!?"Naruto asked.

"She's on the dance floor Naru."said TenTen pointing at the dance floor, soon enough Hinata woke up and looked around to see what everyone was staring at she smiled.Everyone was watching Sakura as she was in the middle of the dance floor dancing very dirty.

_**Damn that's hot!!Go dance with her!!**_

_What like I want to!_

_**That's cuz you do sasu-kun!!**_

_whatever but I'm not going!_

_**Aww just one dance c'mon I wanna dirty dance with her too!!!**_

_fine!!just one song!!_

_**Cool!!!!**_

Sasuke was still watching untill he saw some guy was dancing with _his _Sakura.This got him mad so he went up to them and asked Sakura f he can dance with her.

"Care to dance?"he asked her.

"Ummm sure I guess."soon enough both of them were dirty dancing together and they were pusing up on eachother's body closer and closer every time the beat of the song was changing.Bead's of sweat were covering both their faces, they were having a great tiem together.

"You're a good dancer Saku."he said and smiled cutely at her and touched her cheak removing her hair that was sticking to her face which made her blush madly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OMFG IS SASUKE SMILING!!!!!!???????!!!!!!!!"Naruto yelled which was heard by everyone.They were on the dance floor dancing near Sasuke and Sakura.They didn't care and started dancing again closer and closer.Sasuke was leaning in for a kiss but Sakura pushed him away and had a sweet smile on and shook her head no.

"Why?"he asked.

"I'm tired let's go get a drink with the other's."she suggested and walked away to the bar with Sasuke close behind.

"Damn you 2 were good dancing together!"the unexpected complimented and who was that no other than lazy-ass Shikamaru.The group of friend's got talking and drank some drink's they got tired and blah blah blah.Le's skip to the night time after the guy's showed the girl's around the beach and campus.

_**Man Sasuke was a good dancer!**_

_yeah but I still hate him he's still cold to me even though he was acting nice_

_**Oh whatever but you like him don't you?!**_

_well no I mean who would like him!_

_**Ummm eveyone!**_

_well I don't!_

_**Right right you don't-Inner Sakura said sarcasticaly**_

_Ugh go away!_

_**You'll know your feeling's later!Ja!**_

_Do I really like him?_she thought to herself and drifted off in a good night sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N how was it?! was it god? well

Nya-chan:please say it Naruto!

Naruto do I have to nya-chan?

Nya-chan:yes you do now say it!

Naruto:why can't you make Sakura or Sasuke say it?

Nya-chan:well look at them they're making out!

Naruto:Oh ok fine then please R&R for Nya-chan here so she won't kill me HELP!

R&R!.


	4. Classes

**The Angel's**

**First Day of High School**

**RIINNNNGGG!!!**

**BEEEP!!!**

**RIIIIIINNNNNNGG!**

BEEEEP!!

RIIIIIING!

"Oh god you stupid alarm clock's shut the hell up!"Ino yelled as she threw the clock out the window.

"Ow what the fuck?!Where did that come from?!"Ino heard someone say.

"Gomen!"she yelled out the window.

"What was that about Ino?"Sakura said sitting up from her bed rubbing her eye's.

"Heheh nothing Sakura hurry up get ready so we can go to school."

"Mmmm ok."Sakura stepped in the shower and came out fully dressed 10 minuted later.She wore a the uniform's that were given yesterday grey mini skirt and white blouse with a black tie.Samw with the guy's but black pant's button up shirt and tie.

"Man first day of school I wonder ho it's going to be."TenTen said putting her hand's behind her back and closing her eyes.

RIIIINNGG!!

"Aww shit we're late!"Sakura said running around the hallway not knowing which class was her's.She ran and kept looking for the room#106 Kakashi-sensei finally Sakura and her friend's found the room and burst in without lookign up.THey were panting from all the running around and looked up when they heard.

"Yosh!You girl's are the new student's right?"a man asked with grey hair a mask and the shinobi head band over his left eye."Well i think we are the new student's considering we're girl's and this ninja place just let girl's in!"Sakura practicaly yelled catching her breath(A/N:Sorry for no detail's they're here for ninja stuff and thing's like that.Back to the story.)Everyone sweat dropped.

"Okay---so would you girl's introduce yourself please?"he said pointing to the fromt gestering for them to come in.THey girl's came in and Ino went up first.

"Hi my name is Yamanaka Ino I love shopping and stuff I'm a nice girl all the time but if you mess with my friend's GET READY TO BE MESSED UP YOURSELF!"she said/screamed.

"Ok you can sit next to----Nara Shikamaru."he said and pointed to him, her jaw dropped but decided to obey.Hinata went next.

"Ohayo---my na-name is Hyuuga Hi-Hinata, like I-Ino I would d-do anythign for m-my friend's."she ended with a smile and bow.

"Ok Hinata you must be Neji's cousin, you can sit next to Naruto-he pointed to the blond-that thing."he said and chuckled.

"Urusai!"he yelled back at his teacher.Next was TenTen.

"Hi my name is TenTen just TenTen I don't have a surname because I never knew my parent's and I like weapon's and play sport's yeah ad like Ino and Hinata said, don't mess with my friend's."she said the last part dangerously, but then smiled.

"TenTen you can sit next to Neji right there."

"Ok my name is Haruno Sakura, and yes my hair is naturally pink so deal with it.I like playing sport's so if you guy's want to play against me and TenTen get ready to get your ass kicked!Oh and don't you dare mess wwith my friend's or your going down."she then smiled and the boy's had hearts in their eye'd and were drooling.Sasuke couldn't help but glare when she noticed him and smirked, but inside they just hated eachother at the moment.

"Sakura you can sit next to Mr.Uchiha right there."sensei said.Her jaw dropped and sighed in defeat and walked over as slowly as possible and sat down.

"I guess you're stuck with me for this year."he said and smirked at her reaction which her face turned red and her eye's filled with hatred.The boy's gave Sasuke glares for getting to sit next to Sakura and Sasuke fan girl's just gave them death glares.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi you can just call me Kakashi-sensei."

"What are we going to do today Kakashi-sensei?!"the one and only Naruto asked standing up.

"We'll start training and battling with eachother I want to see your moves before we do any other fighting."he said and lead the class out to the gym which had a stage to fight on.

"We'll start with everybody one-on-one against me."he said as they enetered the gym.

"Now for my firts opponent's I'll start with girl's since I don't know how any of you can fight.Hinata you're up!"As she got up there she heard Naruto cheering for her and all her other friend's she got in position.It was going to be hand to hand combat she used her Byakagun and match begin's.She started charging at him with full force but was her target was a wooden replacement(le's skip to Sakura)Hinata land some good hit's on Kakasi but not good to bring him down, TenTen slashed some part's of his clothing with her weapon's and Ino land soem good hit's too now it was Sakura's turn.

"Sakura your turn."he said in a mocking voice Sasuke leaned up alittle to see what would happen.She started with charging her chakara in her fist's she ran up to him about to hit she land her fist meeting not Kakashi but the wooden stage.The stage was being broken into pieces but that didn't mater he was right above Sakura so she jumped up and threw her kunai's he dodged the attack and she pounced on him and landed a pounch which threw him across the gym.There was silence that filled the room but Ino broke the silenceby yelling.

"WHOO YOU GO SAKU-CHAN!!"and then everyone else started cheering for her Kakashi slowly stood up as the bell rang for next class he said that they'll continue tommorow and dismissed the class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scheduel's

!st period:Home room

2nd period:Math with Kurenai

3rd period:Gym with Gai

4th period:Lunch

5th period:Free time

All the girl's had the same scheduel like the boy's.The girl's were getting to gym when the boy's ran up to them.

"Oi girl's you'll see something freaky later just watch."a boy named Kiba they met in 2nd period told them along with Naru Neji Sasuke and Shikamaru.The girl's including another girl named Temari from home room walked into the girl's locker room and changed the gym uniform was kind of similar but grey short short's and a white T-shirt that said Konoha Ninja Acadamey with the leaf symbol on it.The boy's were similar but grey basketball short's and a bigger T-shirt.As the girl's entered the gym they saw 2 green thing's charging at eachother with tear's and a sunset background.Sakura found it disturbing to see a man and student wearing green spandex a coconut shped hair cut and huge eye brow's, so she went up and punched through the sunset painting and the 2 people stopped and stared.As she looked closely she saw Lee a boy from 2nd period, and a man who looked just like him her thoughts were interupted when the boy's said told you so.

"Ok I am Gai your gym teacher!"the man said.

"Now for today in gym we will be playing-dramatic sound effects-"he couln't finish because he heard a loud bang!

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!!"Sakura yelled.

"Now like I was saying you will be playing----DODGEBALL!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:sorry it was kind of short

Sakura:Ewwww those 2 guy's were disturbing!!-run's over to Sasuke and hug's him-

Sasuke:It's ok I'm here-kisses her forehead

Naruto:Now please R&R for this Nya-chan here

Ino:DO IT OR ELSE!

Hinata:Your suppose to say it nicely!Please R&R----

Nya-chan I'll write the next one longer!


	5. Burnt Down!

**The Angel's**

**BURNT DOWN!**

_Recap_

_"Ok I am Gai your gym teacher!"the man said._

_"Now for today in gym we will be playing-dramatic sound effects-"he couln't finish because he heard a loud bang!_

_"NARUTO YOU BAKA!!"Sakura yelled._

_"Now like I was saying you will be playing----DODGEBALL!!!_

_End Of Recap_

Groans were heard around the gym but a pink haired girl and a brunetter with 2 bun's were happy to kick some ass.

"Now now settle down youthful student's, before we play we have some new youthful student's!"Gai exclaimed.

"Eh Sakura aren't you're brother's going to be here today?"Hinata asked not stuttering.

"Oh!You're right!"

"Well come in youthful kid's!"2 sudent's came through the door one had red hair and grey eye's the other boy had orange hair and amber eye's.The girl's went crazy and the boy's just smirked at them.

"Well come up here youthful student's and tell us about your youthfulness.

"Aa."the orange head said.

"..."the red head just walked following.

"Yosh my name is Haruno Kyo(from fruits basket heheh XD)yes my hair color is orange and that pink hair over there yeah that's my _little _sister---

"I'm only a few months younger!"Sakura yelled pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Aa."he said smirking and continued.

"Like I was saying I don't like people messing with her or I'll break your bones the same with her friend's and this here beside me is my brother also.Oh and if you'd like to challenge me to a fight I will be ready."He smirked and waited for his brother to talk.

"Hn my name is Haruno Sasori yes our hair color and eye color are different but that doesn't matter we're still sibling's.I lik eto play with puppet's but if you think that is stupid get ready to be punished and same goes if you do anything to my sister and her friend's you won't be here for awhile."he said in a dangerous tone but a calm face.

"Wow your brother's are still the same I see."TenTen said.

"Aa."Sakura replied.

"They're just worried about you."Hinata said and the girl's smiled at her.

"Well now we have 3 Haruno's in this class!"Yosh now we will be playing some youthful Dodgeball boy's against girl's if you want to sit out ten sit out!"he said and threw all the red rubber on each side of the gym.He blew the whistle and said

"BEGIN!"

Most of the girl's sat out except Sakura TenTen Hinata Ino Temari and some other girl's. Sakura was aiming for her brother's since they were always so mean. Sasori didn't even bother to dodge the ball's and got out by his own sister. The gym was getting emptier and the bleacher's were getting full. The only people left playing was Naruto Sasuke Sakura TenTen and Kyo they were all throwing the ball's like maniac's untill they all heard a whistle from Gai-sensei.

"Okay youthful student's that was a great youth game from our youthful student's since we ran out of time the youthful boy's win since they have more people standing!"he screamed, the boy's were happy especially Naruto and the girl's just didn't care.

After lunch and freetime the girl's wnt back to their dorm to rest for awhile and then go down to the lounge.The whole week of school was great for the girl's and guy's they met new friend's like Temari's brother's Gaara and Kankaro other's like Shino Choji Sai they encountered some fan girl's of the boy's they pulled prank's, and had so much fun untill one night.The girl's were in their room's it was around midnight they were all sleeping soundly when they heard the teacher's screaming waking up everyone Ino and Sakura thought it was nothing untill they heard fire alarm's and then Kurenai barged in their room telling them to evacuate.Ino Sakura Hinata TenTen and Temari thought it was really weird but once they saw that smoke was coming from almost everywhere from the campus the girl's started to panic. The boy's were starting to panic too but didn't show it.

"What happened Kurenai-sensei?!"Sakura asked eagerly.

"It started with a small fire from the school home ec room then it started running over to the science lab that had some chemical's the school went on fire and I guess it caught onto the grass and spread."Kurenai said worriedly.

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP AND EVACUATE ONTO THE ENTRANCE OF THE ACADAMEY!"Tsundae yelled and the student's ran to get to the front.

"Now you can see that the fire fighter's are here most of the fire is out but we won't be proceding to go to this school, -kid's groan- AHEM! You won't be able to go back to get your stuff it's all off limit's now.-more groan's-You will all be going back to the village to Shinobi Acadamey! Yes all of you that don't have a school in mind will be going there, but if your parent's decide something else you will go there. I contacted your parent's to let them know what happened you will be taking the bus home to the village."Tsunade looked over to Sakura and the girl's they understood why.They didn't have their parent's with them so they didn't need to call them.

"YOSH!Youghtful student's we will be going to teach at that acadamey as well!"Gai yelled out to the student's they started cursing under their breaths.The student's waited for the buses to arrive.

"AWWW MAN!!!My make-up and clothes were all in my room!"Ino complained.

"Sheeez women it's just clothes and make-up it's so troublesome."Shikamaru said with a bored tone.

"So Shinobi Acadamey huh?"Kiba asked they all nodded but since it was so dark no one could tell so they just simply said yeah.

"I wonder how the school is going to fit all of these student's there eventhough some will not go."Choji said between bites.

"It's not like this acadamey I heard that you have to wear a uniform and we don't live in dorm's!"Naruto shouted.

"Well at least we will be able to go home to our own houses."Temari said."But I won't be going there, I'll be going to a school in Suna me and Kankaro will but Gaara will stay here."

"That suck's!"the girl's exclaimed.

"Well I'll be back here to visit on vacation's I'll stay with Gaara then we'll still talk on the phone!"Temari said, the girl's brighten up alittle.The group continued talking untill the buses arrived the group of friend's all sat near eachother they were all in pair's Sasuke and Sakura Naruto and Hinata Kyo and Sasori TenTen and Neji Ino ad SHikamaru Kiba and Sai Shino and Choji Gaara had his own set since he didn't want to sit next to anyone Kankaro and Temari and Lee sat near them with Deidara who was annoyed. The chattering soon stopped since they all were getting tired and fell asleep.

_Why do i feel something weird?Sasuke thought_

_**It's called love man**_

_Yeah right!he glanced over to the sleeping Sakura_

_**Well you just don't want to admit it but hey it's true**_

_whatever I'm sleepy go away!_

His inner soon left him to sleep the whole bus was quiet only the teacher's were whispering up in the front glancing back at the sleeping student's.

"Hey look all the way in the back don't they look so cute?!"Anko asked.

"Yeah Yeah."Kakashi said as he started reading Icha Icha Paradise.

"Would you ever put that perverted book down?!"Tsunade asked.There was silence everyone glaring at Kakashi wanting to know an answer.

"What did you say something Tsunade?"Kakashi asked not knowing anuything that just happened. Tsunade's left eye started twitching madly and soon enough Kakashi's face was slammed into the back of the bus when he fell of the wass unconcious their was a dent it was Kakashi's face dent inside, his face was badly bruised and he started twitching now and then.

"Yeah that's what you get!"Tsunade exclaimed loudly but no student seemed to wake up from theeir sleep.The teacher's sweat dropped on how they could sleep not hearing Tsunade scream so loudly.Soon enough the teacher's fell asleep and the but the bus ride was still going on and on.Soon they reached center Konoha where the Hokage tower was in there was none other than Sarutobi (Yes he's alive)the bus ride soon ended right in fron tof the school they were going to be attending the student's in the buses soon woke up to be in front of a huge school. The student's soon followed the teacher's on their buses out side to the front it was about 4 in the morning they thought it was too early but Tsunade thought different instead she just barged into the school and went to find the principal's office. The student's and teacher's sighed at her behavior and just decided to follow.Tsunade stopped when she approached a door that read OFFICE se slamed the door open and went to find the principal's room, to her surprise when she entered she found the principal/old 'friend' sleeping on his desk.

"Jiraiya!"she screamed that was ear-piercing.He soon woke up from his sleep and looked up to see his old classmate.

"Tsunade?!"he asked.

"Yeah it's me anyway's has school started here yet?"she asked cutting him off from asking question's.

"No they start later not like from your acadamey it's in 3 day's."he asked."Why?"

"Well my acadamey burnt down and these kid's need to go to a school so I say they go to your's!Whether you liek it or not!"she said clearly and he understood she meant all of it and she demanded it.

"Ok the school is big enough to have most of your student's but if not they would have to go to a differet school."he said agreeing to everything she said.

"Yosh and these teacher's will be sensei's here too."she said pointing to the teacher's.He looked taken aback for a bit but nodded his head in agreement.Tsunade thought this was going to be a fun year Jiraiya thought the same she then turned around out the door to tell the student's that were in the hallway.

"Ok you will be going to this school but if you have a different one planned to go there you will go there!We will also be teaching here too so be ready in 3 day's to come back for the first day of school!"she said and the student's nodded there head's and left for home.This is what they all thought

_Hn(Neji)_

_Yay I get more shopping!(ino)_

_Whatever(Sakura)_

_I wonder if dog's are allowed(Kiba)_

_RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN(Naruto)_

_Hn more fan girl's(Sasuke)_

_This is troublesome(Shikamaru)_

_Great just great(TenTen)_

_I hope I'll get to be with Naruto(Hinata)_

One thing the whole group thought was _DAMN SCHOOL!!!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Sorry took so long but I hope you like this chapter I'll update soon but plaz tell me what you think R&R!


End file.
